Yotsuba no Clover
by Baby pink 'n Baby blue
Summary: England visits Japan and discovers that he can't see magical creatures any more ...but Japan used to see them, didn't he? After this discovery the Brit decides to make him believe in magic again. (AN: I'm currently rewriting this story - yes for real! I don't know when I'll update though!)
1. Autumn

_**Dear reader(s),**_ _this is my first fanfiction. (I draw a lot of APH fanart as manalookie. You can find me on tumblr! ;D) _

_I'm a real newbie + English is not my first language. This was supposed to be a present for the Asakiku Secret Santa Event 2014... and it's already February. I am currently rewriting what I have written before (2,431 words). **I hope you like it anyway! **If not, please leave a **review** or just take a look at my **tumblr page** or just **google ManaLookie**! _

* * *

_**Autumn** (777 words)_

_**POV:** Britain 3rd Person - (Japan 3rd Person)_

Colourful leaves were falling - pieces of yellow, orange and red plastered the ground. The garden of Japan's residence was covered in brilliant colours of autumn. A certain Brit had dozed off in the surprisingly warm afternoon, his body slumped against a wooden stake at the outside of the house.

'Uhofff- What the bloody-' an Englishman's cursing was cut off, as a very sensitive area of him was hit with an object repeatedly. 'Not you again...' England groaned. He had taken a short nap, that was unwillingly disturbed. When he looked to where the mysterious object came from, a figure of a young girl with her dark hair in a bob-cut, stood in the middle of the hall. With every step she took, her yellow Kimono made a rustling sound.

'Hi hi hi hi ~' the girl giggled. 'Don't you want to play with me?' She pulled a ball with a beautiful pattern out of her robe's sleeve and aimed at her previous victim again. When she noticed the blondes' uneasiness, she reluctantly said 'We can play Kemari if you want. It's more for boys though...' she lowered her arm and pouted.

England blinked. Had this child just woken him up so violently? He was kind of used to it - America had been such a (cute) little brat, but still, he had been often hit by an flying bison or two. This girl could not be underestimated as well: being hit by a ball could cause as much damage as an well...bison, if you just aimed at the right places.

'Okay okay, I'll play with you for a bit, but don't you have... less dangerous toys to play with?' His emerald eyes looked over her small form sceptically. 'Hmpf, of course. Look' She fumbled around her orange Obi, as she held a flat multi-coloured thing in her hand. 'You can play Kamifusen with me!'

He agreed to it, because it really seemed harmless. Surprisingly, it was just a balloon made of paper, which he could hold in his two hands completely. The little girl had blown some air into the Kamifusen and tossed it to England. A wide grin was set on her face. She puffed her apple red cheeks as she called him 'Come Mister! Let's play!'

* * *

The host was sitting in the living room. He sat in Seiza, because of his clothes, it was a causal male kimono, lilac in colour. A cup of green tea was on the low table in front of him. The sun had already settled down.

'I should look for Igirisu-san.' He rose from his previous position and tried to even out some folds. With a last sip of tea, he emptied the cup and made his way to the garden.

A blonde mop of hair entered his peripheral field of view. 'Ah, Igirisu-san. May I ask-' Before his mind could process what had happened, he found himself trapped under England body... in a rather awkward position.

'Eh- Igirisu-san?' Both were so close to each other that they could feel each others breaths on their skin. Japan could not stop staring in England's oh so green eyes. England blinked. They stared into each other's eyes. Then England began to blush terribly and separated himself from Japan as fast as he could.

'Uh, oh- Japan-' He hid parts of his face with one of his arms raised. 'I apologize, it was an accident!' The embarrassed Asian nation did a similar action. He brought his hand to his flushed face, only to realise how red his cheeks must have been as he felt his face heating up more.

'That kid didn't quit bothering me! So I played with her! - I didn't mean to fall on you, so that you know... It was not intended...' England grumbled. Japan bowed 'I understand Igirisu-san.' He looked up. 'I said it before, but - I live alone...' a questioning gaze was apparent in his dark brown orbs.

England's eyes widened. 'What did you say?!' He rose from the floor, hold one hand out for his companion. After Japan accepted his hand, England turned his head to the side and shouted 'Where are you kid? Come here immediately!'

* * *

After running through the floors, chasing a non-existent ghost, England came to a hold. He looked embarrassed and angry, glaring into thin air. 'Uhm, Irigisu-san? May I ask what we were doing?' His western friend snapped out of his glaring competition with the wall and looked at Japan in confusion.

'Japan, did you really mean it? I mean, do you really live alone?'

The Asian man nodded, 'Yes, I said so several times.' Deep brown eyes stared back into emerald ones.

* * *

_AN: The next chapter will be posted in one or two weeks! (2nd February 2015)_


	2. Winter (Part I)

**_Hi! Baby pink 'n Baby blue_**_ here!_ _I'm sorry for the delay... I must admit that I forgot to upload. *hides* [Edit: I just doodled a new cover image! Hope you like it.]_

_Dear_**_ mimi-chan and aliling-chan_**_ thanks for following this fic! __**Furryfuzzy** and** cullinane** \- thank you for putting this on your favorites list! ^-^_

* * *

_**Winter - Part I **(__726 __words)_

_**POV: **Britain 3rd Person - (Japan 3rd Person)_

It was in the middle of the coldest season, the current year was ending soon. A figure wearing a warm black button-up coat was standing in front of an entrance. It was Britain, in his left hand, he held a brown paper-bag and with his right hand, he rang the doorbell.

After several seconds, he heard the sound of steps getting closer. Japan opened the door - he was surprised, because he had not expected any visitors for the rest of this month.

'Good morning, Igirisu-san. Did we planned on meeting today?' The Asian bowed, still standing behind the door.

England answered 'Hello, good morning to you too - and no, we did not plan to meet today.' he lowered his head and let his eyes wander, observing the little mounts of snow near the entrance of Japan's house. 'I was around this area and I thought that I could pay you a visit.'

'Ah, excuse me, it is rude to let a guest wait outside! Especially in this cold weather!' Japan hurriedly opened the door wider, so that the other nation could pass through.

Warmth welcomed them as they entered. Both took off their footwear - England's dark brown knee-length winter boots were placed alongside Japan's dark lined winter shoes, that had reached to his ankles. The Asian took a pair of dark green slippers out of the shoe rack at the right side. He himself had used dark blue ones earlier.

'You are an early riser, huh? England said. 'Did you shovel the snow out of you parking lot?'

'Hm..? Oh, yes I did.' Japan nodded. 'I woke up early in the morning - because of my high blood pressure... It is refreshing to be outside, surrounded by fresh fallen snow.' The Brit agreed.

They entered the living room and Pochi greeted them. 'Hey little guy, how are you?' England knelt down to the fluffy white-haired dog. Britain was good with magical beings, it didn't mean that he had a natural ability to befriend other creatures, such as dogs, too. Pochi looked at him intensely, he barked once. The dog seemed as distanced as his master when physical contact was involved. He rarely let anyone touch him, except Japan. He liked it when his slender fingers slid over his soft fur - every time he was pet, especially being scratched behind his ears, it felt like heaven.

The living room was built in a traditional Japanese manner - shoji doors, a tatami floor and even a kotastu.

As both men sat down at the low wooden table, Pochi curled himself at the left side of his Master. Said person gave him a small smile and started to glide his hand over the white ball of fur. It had a calming effect on him.

'I shall make us some tea. Please wait for some minutes.' the host bowed and left the room to where the kitchen was located.

* * *

England shifted uncomfortably. He tried to sit in seiza, but soon, he felt his legs and feet starting to get numb - that annoying tingling would follow after. Accidentally, his back bumped into the brown paper bag he placed behind him, so that the other wouldn't notice. With a quiet 'thud' it fell over.

Thanks god, Japan didn't seem to notice - he had a good hearing sense , he was only in the kitchen after all, only thin walls separating them.

England wanted to relieve a sigh as his heart almost stopped beating. That little dog's ears had perked up. They twitched as he stood up. Pochi slowly made his way to the mysterious fallen object. With great caution, he sniffed at the bag and stuck his nose into it.

'Oh no, no, no! You bloody dog - ' England whispered at him angrily. Pochi barked, a little louder than last time, apparently threatening the Brit. 'Shush, will you!' The moment England tried to push him away, it happened.

'Ouch, you little beast!' - it echoed through the whole house.

'I- Igirisu-san?' an alarmed voice asked 'What happened?' Japan stood in front of England, carrying a teapot and two teacups on a tray, his usually stoic eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of him:

Britain half laid on the floor, on his stomach a furious Pochi, who was still biting England's' left hand.

* * *

_AN: The next chapter will be posted in ... just say three weeks?! It's because last time, when I promised to upload after two weeks... well I forgot and three weeks passed.(18th February 2015)_


	3. Winter (Part II)

_Well hello there! Surprised? I wanted to discontinue this fic, but I couldn't stop writing from time to time. (Even if my writing is super embarrassing for me to read!) It's my first fic after all and my cute little baby ~ I can't guarantee when I'll update though. (I'm so sorry. -_._-') Uh, anyway please enjoy part two! ^-^'_

_Dear __**dzama**__, __**Yami Mizumi **__and the lovely __**00Fangirl**_ _thanks for following this fic!_

* * *

**_Winter - Part II _**_(799 words)_

**_POV:_**_ Japan 3rd Person - (3rd Person Britain)_

"Japan.. seriously, I can explain everything." England scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

After Japan had showed up - lightly trembling, red-faced, with a frightening glare - Pochi immediately let go of the blonde's hand and jumped off his stomach. The white so-called "little beast" seemed to shrink in size, even if it didn't seem possible. He slowly went into a corner of the room, ears swept back, his tail tucked between his legs.

Some minutes passed and the Asian had composed himself. Pochi wasn't a bad dog. In his opinion, he was the best dog one could wish for. He sighted. Maybe, he shouldn't have been so impulsive, but he couldn't help himself, the situation was so overwhelming: England, Pochi biting - it was too much.

Currently, both nations sat near the kotastu - England cross legged and Japan in seiza.

While thinking over what had happened, the host gently proceeded to wrap a bandage around his guest's left hand.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about this Igirisu-san." he said with a worried face "Usually Pochi is a well behaved dog...does is hurt?" Japan looked up to meet England's gaze.

"Yes- no- I mean it could be worse." the Brit answered curtly. Averting his eyes of the figure in front of him. The whole time, since he saw Japan's face this morning, he was kind of nervous. Why? England thought that it was because of the present he bought for him. That was it! Of course but still.. the other man's hands on his made his heart beat like crazy. He started to feel uncomfortable as his hands became sweaty.

"Japan, I didn't tell you the real reason why I came here."

Japan was surprised about this sudden exclamation. The Asian man tilted his head a bit, and looked up from Englands now bandaged hand.

"Eh, Igirisu-san, what do you mean? The ...real reason you came here?", asked Japan puzzled. This only seemed to make the other man more nervous.

"It's almost New Year and Christmas is already over, but I have something for you anyway." He pulled out the brown paperback from behind the kotastu.

After the Pochi incident, the Brit tried to hide it as best as he could. The paper rustled as he gave it to Japan. "Here -"

"Thank you." Their fingertips lightly brushed against each other, it felt feather-light but to them it felt like a small electric shock. They pulled their hands away after the exchange of the gift.

Now that Japan had received the back, he put it on his lap but made to attempts to open it.

* * *

"...don't you want to see inside it?" asked the blonde, confused about the others behaviour.

The black haired man answered immediately: "Am I allowed to? I thought that it was impolite to open a gift directly in front of the person who gave it to you."

"That's okay, open it." "...I came here to see you, so of course...I want to see how you'd react..." the Brit blushed at his own cheesy thoughts.

Rustling of paper was heard. Japan grabbed into the paper-bag and held out an small object that fit into his hand easily. "...Oh?"

It was ...a bookmark? ..or a charm? To be more precisely, it was a four-leafed-clover, encased in a thin transparent cover. On the edges, the rectangle-shaped object had thin golden lines, reflecting the room's light and appearing to almost glow from it's own.

"Igirisu-san, thank you very much. I really appreciate this gift." The Japanese bowed in front of England. "It's very beautiful and a quite unique present." Dark eyes met emerald ones. "...Is the clover from your country?"

"Uh, yes it is. I take a walk every morning - and one day, I just found it." Replied Britain, scratching his head.

"Is that so? You must have been really lucky then. Even we nation see these kind of clovers very rarely I suppose." Japan smiled holding the gift delicately in his hands.

...

"Speaking of rare things - do you believe in supernatural and magical beings?"

The Asian man blinked. "You mean creatures such as Yōkai, ghosts and fairies?" His companion nodded. "If you ask me like this... my people's belief in them was once strong long time ago, but now it's just a part of folklore and tradition. I personally can't remember ever seeing them..."

The more Japan talked, the more upset England became. As if sensing his distress Japan added: "...maybe. That's my answer. Sometimes, there are certain things we can't see, but that doesn't mean they are non-existent."

Boldly, Japan reached for England's not injured hand and laid his on the others in a comforting way. He was surprised by his own action, thus he failed to notice how a bright blush creeped on both of their slightly smiling faces.

* * *

_AN: As I mentioned above, I don't know when I'll update again. There will be one more chapter called "spring" - fitting, isn't it? XD Let's just say that I hope to finish this story before 2016 starts! ^-^' (PS: Should I change the rating to K+? ...because a biting Pochi is the most violent thing in my fic and England didn't swear that much either!)_


End file.
